kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 013
'Chapter 013 ' is thirteenth chapter of Kamisama Hajimemashita. Summary Plot Overview Even though it's early morning, Nanami Momozono realizes something was wrong with her since yesterday, her heart thumping and her face red whenever Tomoe was around. After, Tomoe tells her that one of Numano Himemiko's familiars had come earlier. Himemiko had invited Nanami into a moon-viewing tea party and absolutely wanted Nanami to attend. Tomoe picks out a kimono for Nanami but she tells him she does not know how to wear one. Tomoe offers to help her wear it, making her decide to wear her uniform to Himemiko's party out of embarrassment. On their way, Nanami tells Tomoe she's excited to see the progress between Himemiko and Kotarou but Tomoe contradicts, making Nanami tell him that if her falls in love with a human girl, he'd probably feel the same way but Tomoe cuts in and tells her he would never fall for a human girl. He tells Nanami she would never fall for a fox guy either and Nanami agrees out of the uneasiness. Himemiko comes out to greet them, still in human form in order to meet with Kotarou again. She leads them around the palace explaining that tonight was the brightest night in the month. Suddenly Tomoe gets surrounded by three carp princess who he had not seen in decades. They ask him to choose among them to be their partner for the night and argued with each other that their beauty was more that the other, then ask Himemiko if they could borrow him to show him around. When they were gone, Himemiko looks at Nanami's clothes and remembers she had worn them once and offers that this time around, she will put a kimono on Nanami. Nanami feels unworthy of the expensive looking kimonos but Himemiko tells her that a girl would like to look their best in front of one that they liked and that Nanami probably likes Tomoe, the idea which Nanami rejects immediately. Himemiko tells her she's only returning the favor of when Nanami had dressed her up to meet Kotarou, Nanami finally agrees to be dressed. Meanwhile Tomoe was being begged by the carps to be their partner forever instead of serving a human girl and Tomoe burns inside, angry at Nanami for leaving him with the carps. Himemiko and Nanami appear and Nanami asks Tomoe how she looks, angering the carps. But Tomoe apologizes to them and tells them that tonight, Nanami was the most beautiful among all and he asks her to be his partner. Nanami agrees without hesitation. However once they were behind the walls, Tomoe wipes his forehead, telling Nanami he was relieved to finally be away from girls like that and tells her they should go soon. But Nanami cries, thinking Tomoe had been honest when he told her she was pretty, but tells Tomoe that it was nothing and something was just wrong with her today. Characters Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters